


Goodnight, Enterprise

by Turtle_Goose



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle_Goose/pseuds/Turtle_Goose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three couples. Nighttime on the Enterprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight, Enterprise

**Author's Note:**

> Star Trek and all related material are copyrighted trademarks of Paramount Pictures, all rights reserved. This is a work of fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Goodnight, Enterprise**

 

_Spock/Uhura_

The incense has faded to embers which will burn out safely. The smell of home and mental peace, because that's what the incense has come to partly mean to him now, fills the air and he rises with a stretch.

His beloved is in the other room. He goes to her.

She sits in front of the vanity, brushing through her long hair. It falls in waves and his hands itch to reach out and touch it, card his fingers through it's soft strands.

She looks at him in the mirror and smiles.

It never fails to move him, her smile.

Words aren't needed as she completes her nightly routine and he moves with her to the bedroom. They pull back the duvet and settle themselves.

Hands briefly touch in love and trust and as she rests her head in his shoulder, his arm curls around her.

Sleep takes them both for the time being and they find each other again in dreams.

Good night, Spock and Uhura.

 

 

_Bones/Kirk_

His husband comes to their quarters, already half asleep. His blue eyes are bleary and his posture is soft.

He shakes his head at the sight before wrapping his arms around him and guiding him into the bathroom. He turns the shower on to water settings, and gently strips his husband of his gold shirt and black pants. He continues to undress him, placing a soft kiss on his head.

"Thanks, Bones. So tired."

"I know, Jim. Just a bit longer, then we can sleep."

He helps him shower, gently washing his body and cleansing his hair. He towels him dry and helps him dress.

He leans on him, taking the support offered as he climbs on the bed. He settles into his spot and pats the space next to him expectantly.

"Lights, 15 percent. Off in five minutes."

He joins his husband in bed, spooning their bodies.

"I really love you Bones."

"I really love you too, Jim."

The pair drift off to sleep, at peace.

Goodnight, Bones and Jim.

 

 

_Scotty/Chekov_

The hum of the engines is soft and soothing as the ship is powered down for gamma shift. Their quarters are closed and locked as the pair inside sit together sharing a drink.

Topics range from matter/anti-matter logarithms to the latest journals on inter-spacial energy harvesting. It's mellow and comfortable talk, much like the loving couple.

One puts away the spare parts of model tractor beams. The other goes about neatly staking the various science journals. The bottle of vodka is returned to it's shelf, joined by it's brother scotch.

Uniforms are stripped off and pajamas are donned. Teeth are brushed as the pair takes turns in the bathroom.

They come their separate ways to bed. They sleep side by side, content with the space and secure with each other.

Words of love are spoken, quietly, into the night, accepted and understood, no flash needed.

The lights switch to auto-dim and the engines lull the pair to sleep.

Goodnight, Scotty and Chekov.

 

 

The stars outside continue to pass by, shine on, burn out. The crew continues to work, relax, sleep. The ship continues to journey forward, keeping its occupants safe and secure.

Goodnight, Enterprise.  


* * *

  
I hope you enjoy! Questions, comments, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to Arvo Part's Spiegel Im Spiegel. It's the perfect song to relax and get mellow to late at night and it's absolutely lovely. I tried to show three different loving couples, using my favorite pairings from ST:XI.


End file.
